With reference to FIG. 1, a brake 1 intended to brake a wheel 2 borne by an axle 3 of an aircraft landing gear conventionally comprises a stack of discs 4 comprising an alternation of rotor discs and of stator discs which extend around the axle 3 and which are designed to impose a braking torque on the wheel 2 in response to a pressure imposed on the stack of discs 4.
The brake 1 in this instance is incorporated into an “electrical” braking system and comprises an actuator bearer 5 equipped with electromechanical actuators 6. If the brake 1 were incorporated into a “hydraulic” braking system it would comprise a hydraulic ring fitted with pistons.
The electromechanical actuators 6 are commanded to apply the imposed pressure to the stack of discs 4 when it is appropriate to brake the wheel 2.
The brake 1 further comprises a torque tube 7 to which the stator discs of the stack of discs 4 are rotationally secured. The actuator bearer 5 is, for example, attached to the torque tube 7 and secured to the torque tube 7 by fixing screws, or alternatively forms a monobloc assembly (a single component) with the torque tube 7.
The brake 1, which means to say the stack of discs 4, the actuator bearer 5, the electromechanical actuators 6 and the torque tube 7 is demountable and can be handled as an assembly.
Blocking the rotation of the brake 1 with respect to the axle 3 and therefore reacting the braking torque are roles played by a pin 8 connecting a carrier 9 situated on the brake 1 and a carrier 10 situated on the landing gear. The brake is then said to be a “dog brake”.
Alternatively, the brake 1 can be blocked in terms of rotation with respect to the axle 3 using screws or pegs connecting a flange situated on the brake 1 and a flange situated on the landing gear. The brake is then said to be an “axle casing brake”.